Too Little Too Late
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. La dernière partie du tournoi fait par le Grand Shimaron ne manque pas de surprises, surtout lors du troisième et dernier combat. Cependant, toute surprise n'est pas agréable comme toute véritée n'es pas bonne à dir


**Juste un petit détail avant de partir. Je reprend l'épisode 35 et 36 de la série (si je me souviens bien ou sinon 34-35… Bref!), et vu que je veux pas avoir à regarder l'épisode et peser sur pause-play à chaque fois pour les paroles, je vais pas mettre toutes les répliques exactes et les évènements vont probablement être parfois déformés pour le bien de ma fic. uu**

**Bonne lecture****! (--)**

_Avec lenteur, Yuuri entra dans l'arène, avec un air assuré bien qu'il était peu sûr de lui et de sa capacité à battre l'adversaire qui lui serait attribué. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait maintenant combattre. Wolfram et Yozak l'avaient bien fait, même si Yuuri avait intervenu dans le combat de ce dernier pour lui demander d'arrêter le combat. Ce que le roux s'était empressé de faire, suivant les ordres du Maoh comme il le devait._

« Tu n'es pas très fiable, mais je compte sur toi, » _confia le Maoh à Morgif._

« Le voilà enfin, » _sourit Adalbert en voyant Yuuri embarquer sur le terrain._

_Il considéra le jeune homme du regard, l'observant de haut en bas tout en se demandant encore pour une énième fois comment il avait fait pour devenir Maoh, alors qu'il semblait aussi menaçant avec son épée qu'un nouveau né avec son hochet. Puis, laissant un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, il se leva et marcha en direction du terrain, prêt à aller le combattre._

« Où comptez-vous aller ?! » _s'écria un soldat en se postant devant lui pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus._

« Notre troisième combattant ne vient pas, alors j'y vais à sa place, »_ répondit le blond comme si cela coulait de source._

« Pas question ! » _protesta l'homme._ « Un combattant qui s'est déjà battu ne peux pas y aller une deuxième fois. »

« Je me fiche de cette règle ! »

_Tandis qu'il disait cette dernière phrase, un homme s'avança dans son dos. Il s'arrêta alors de parler avant de se retourner vers la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, bien qu'il se doutait que c'était probablement le dernier combattant qui se montrait enfin._

« Tu es…, » _réussit à articuler Adalbert en reconnaissant l'homme en question._

_Cependant, Conrad qui était le troisième combattant de leur côté ne répondit pas au blond. En fait, il l'ignora complètement et passa à côté de lui pour se diriger vers le terrain où aurait lieu le dernier combat et où se trouvait déjà Yuuri qui attendait son adversaire._

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui !? » _s'écria Adalbert en suivant le brun du regard_. « Pourquoi est-il de notre côté !? »

« Il fait froid ! » _geint Yuuri en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer avant de regarder le ciel._ « On dirait qu'il va bientôt neiger. »

_Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de continuer sur cette idée, car il vit du coin de l'œil une personne s'avancer en venant du côté de ses adversaires. Il baissa alors les yeux et tenta de voir qui venait vers lui. Mais, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de qui était son adversaire, ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement et sa bouche resta légèrement entrouverte._

_Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à être surpris en voyant Conrad s'avancer sur le terrain d'un pas sûr. Sur le banc de l'équipe du Maoh, Yozak, Wolfram et Murata restaient bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, n'arrivant pas en croire leurs yeux qui ne leur mentaient pourtant aucunement. Il en fut de même pour Cecilia._

« Conrad…, » _laissa s'échapper Yuuri, tandis que l'homme en question s'avançait vers lui avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve._ « Conrad ! »

_Lorsqu'il voulu accourir vers lui, Yuuri glissa sur le sol gelé du terrain et tomba, face contre terre. Il geint de douleur quelque peu en redressant la tête, mais s'arrêta tout de suite quand il remarqua que Conrad s'était agenouillé devant lui et lui tendait à présent la main pour l'aider à se relever._

« Cela faisait longtemps, Majesté. »

_Le Maoh hésita longuement avant de finalement prendre la main que l'homme lui tendait. Il s'aida alors de cette main pour se relever avant de s'épousseter brièvement les vêtements, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Conrad._

« Tu es vivant. »

« Oui, je suis vivant. »

« Conrad ? » _fit Yuuri, ne pouvant toujours pas y croire_. « C'est vraiment toi, Conrad ? Tu as ton bras gauche ? »

« Oui, » _répondit simplement le brun en regardant son propre bras._ « Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le même que celui qui vous a protégé. »

« Pourquoi ? Comment ? Alors le bras que Maxime avait était un faux appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais je me souviens que… »

« Majesté, éloignez-vous ! » _l'interrompit Yozak._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux die, Yozak ? C'est Conrad. Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de compassion. »

« Éloignez-vous tout de suite ! C'est le troisième adversaire. »

_Surpris par l'annonce que venait de lui faire le roux, le Maoh resta figé un moment, puis se retourna vers Conrad pour chercher la réponse à la question muette qu'il se posait ; si c'était vraiment le troisième adversaire ou non. Le regard de Conrad se fit affligé, donnant une réponse positive à la question de Yuuri même si ce dernier ne voulait pas vraiment y croire._

_Murata, Wolfram et Yozak n'y tenir cependant plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Conrad se battre contre le jeune Maoh. Ils se redressèrent brusquement du banc et allèrent pour rejoindre Yuuri sur le terrain lorsqu'une grille s'abaissa brusquement, les empêchant d'intervenir d'une quelconque façon que ce soit._

« Quoi !? » _s'écria Wolfram._

_Murata se retourna pour ouvrir la porte qui les avait mené dans ce renfoncement pratiqué dans le mur pour faire patienter les combattant en attente de leur combat et des résultats. Cependant, il ne tira rien à tenter de l'ouvrir, car elle était verrouillée, les empêchant ainsi de sortir par cette porte et les emprisonnant dans cette pièce._

« On dirait qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on intervienne, » _conclu Murata en se retournant._

« Yuuri ! Yuuri ! » _s'écria le blond en se retournant vers le terrain._

_Cependant, le brun ne l'entendit pas. Il s'était déjà relevé avec l'aide de la main de Conrad, bien que sa main était toujours logée dans la sienne, et ne regardait que lui._

« Ça va ? » _s'enquit Conrad._

« C'est vrai… Pourquoi tu portes cet uniforme ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi es-tu du côté de Grand Shimaron ? » _voulu savoir le Maoh, niant l'évidence._

« C'est mon pays à l'origine. Bien. Le match va commencer. J'aimerais que vous déclariez forfait... »

« Je ne m'enfuierai pas ! » _s'écria Yuuri en repoussant brusquement sa main, ce qui surpris le brun._

« Je savais que vous diriez ça. »

« Troisième match. Commencez ! » _annonça la voix du dirigeant de Grand Shimaron._

_En entendant ces paroles, Conrad sorti son épée de son fourreau, prêt à se battre ou du moins à se défendre en attendant que le Maoh ne déclare forfait. Il était sûr qu'il ne voulait pas faire du mal au jeune homme. Après tout, c'était lui-même qui avait nommé le jeune Maoh et l'idée de lui faire mal ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas revenir à ses côtés. Il ne le méritait pas._

« Conrad ! » _s'insurgea Wolfram._

« Il est sérieux ? » _fit Yozak_.

« Tu es sérieux, » _constata tout simplement le Maoh avec un regard affligé._

« Je suis le concurrent de Grand Shimaron à présent. »

_À son tour, Yuuri sorti de son fourreau Morgif, se mettant en garde, bien que toute sa détermination à se battre s'était envolée au moment même où il avait réalisé que son adversaire était Conrad. Dès que ce fut fait, on entendit des acclamations se faire entendre dans l'arène, le publique ayant hâte que le duel commence enfin, désireux de savoir ce que ce dernier combat allait donner comme conclusion au tournoi._

_Le jeune homme prit un certain temps, puis se précipita sur Conrad, l'attaquant en premier. Il se fit pourtant aisément arrêté par l'épée du brun qui le bloqua avec une facilité déconcertante. Yuuri ne se découragea cependant pas, appliquant grande force dans son épée afin de faire faillir la défense de Conrad qui était pourtant parfaite._

« Vous mettez trop de puissance inutile dans vos épaules, »_ le conseilla Conrad_. « Si vous faites ça, vous vous exposerez à une attaque lors de votre prochain mouvement. »

_Avec tout autant de facilité, Conrad le repoussa, ce qui fit reculer le jeune homme de plusieurs pas et se faire s'effondrer son épée. Il prit alors le temps pour reprendre son souffle, essayant de regagner les forces qu'il avait perdues inutilement dans cette première attaque qui n'avait rien donné du tout._

« Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas de taille contre toi. »

« Alors abandonnez, s'il vous plait. »

« Non ! » _s'exclama Yuuri en se redressant finalement._ « Tu ferais mieux d'enlever cet uniforme et de revenir de notre côté ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi !? » _s'écria le Maoh en passant à une nouvelle attaque contre Conrad._

« Yuuri ! » _interpella Wolfram._

_Le blond fut cependant interrompu lorsqu'il vit T-Zou se précipiter contre la grille pour tenter de la faire céder afin qu'ils puissent venir en aide au Maoh. Il ne la fit cependant que trembler légèrement, ne la faisant pas bouger d'un seul centimètre. Il réitéra son attaque à plusieurs reprises, tandis que les trois autres se retournaient vers lui pour le regarder faire._

« Continue, T-Zou, » _l'encouragea le grand sage._

« Très bien ! » _fit le roux avant de se reculer vers le fond de la pièce._

_Imitant le mouton, Yozak se précipita sur la grille alors que T-Zou se reculait pour recommencer. Ainsi, ils enchaînèrent tout deux leurs assauts contre la grille avec plus de férocité à chaque fois._

_Pendant ce temps-là, le Maoh réitérait ses attaques en les enchaînant les unes après les autres même si aucune d'entre elles ne faisait vraiment d'effet sur Conrad. Il semblait même que ce dernier ne s'essoufflait pas, ne suait pas. Rien. Aucune des attaques que lui portait Yuuri ne faisait une quelconque différence._

« Pourquoi… Si tu es mon ennemi, pourquoi tu ne te bats pas pour de bon !? » _fit Yuuri en l'attaquant de nouveau._

« Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous faire de mal. Allez, laissez tomber, s'il vous plait. »

« Je ne comprend pas ! Je ne comprends pas, Conrad ! »

_Adalbert était vraiment en colère. Et même le mot était bien faible à cet instant. Il aurait voulu se battre contre le Maoh sans que personne ne vienne l'interrompre vu que là était le défi du tournoi. Et voilà que Conrad arrivait pour se battre contre lui, lui raflant son combat sous le nez, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour reprendre ce qui lui était dû._

_Au bout d'un certain moment, serrant les poings, il ne put plus se retenir. Il devait intervenir et se battre contre Yuuri. Conrad ne combattait pas réellement et il était temps qu'il fasse se terminer ce cirque ridicule. Il repoussa alors le soldat qui s'était mit devant lui._

« Dégage ! »

_Il entra alors sur le terrain sans plus de cérémonie, tandis que Yuuri épuisait toujours toute son énergie à essayer d'au moins infliger un petit dommage à son adversaire qui esquivait et bloquait ses attaques sas la moindre difficulté._

« Vous ne pouvez pas me battre avec cette épée, Majesté, » _confia Conrad à Yuuri lorsque ce dernier s'effondra de fatigue_

« Ne m'appelle pas « Majesté », je te dois mon nom ! » _s'emporta le Maoh._

_Sans que Conrad puisse répondre, Adalbert se précipita vers eux, l'épée prête à s'enfoncer dans la chair de l'un d'entre eux deux. Tout de suite, Conrad réagit, bloquant l'attaque du blond tant bien que mal sous l'effet de la surprise provoquée par l'intervention du blond dans leur combat._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Adalbert ? » _fit Conrad en le repoussant avec son épée._

« C'est à moi de dire ça. Tu n'as pas l'intention de te battre sérieusement, hein, Weller ? Bah, je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Mais j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui. Je vais le battre aujourd'hui. »

« Crois-tu que ça rendra Julia heureuse que tu fasses ça ? »

_Piqué à son point sensible, le visage du blond se crispa brusquement par la colère. Se souvenir de sa défunte fiancée lui faisait mal plus que tout au monde, excepté la mort de celle-ci, et surtout lorsque c'était Conrad qui le lui rappelait._

« La ferme ! Pousse-toi de là ! »

_Puis, voyant que Conrad ne semblait pas décidé à s'en aller, il se concentra avant d'appuyer sa paume contre le sol et utilisa ses pouvoirs de Mazoku. Peu de temps après, des menhirs de pierre émergèrent du sol brusquement, entourant Conrad qui tentait de les éviter sans succès afin de l'empêcher d'intervenir._

« C'est du Houjutsu ! » _s'écria Wolfram, toujours impuissant derrière la grille._

_Yuuri qui regardait les menhirs sortirent du sol eut peine à éviter le coup que lui porta Adalbert qui se précipita sur lui sans prévenir. Enfin, ce fut plutôt Morgif qui l'aida à éviter en l'attirant vers la droite, tandis que la lame de l'épée de Adalbert s'enfonçait de quelques centimètres dans le sol. Sous le choc, le Maoh ne put cependant garder l'équilibre très longtemps et tomba à la renverse._

« Alors, tu as un peu appris à te battre. »

_Tandis que le Maoh tentait de reprendre son souffle, les trois garçons prient derrière les barreaux tentaient toujours de s'échapper, Yozak et T-Zou se jetant contre la grille qui n'arrivait toujours pas à céder malgré leurs efforts._

« Ça va mal. Shibuya a atteint ses limites, » _commenta Murata en observant le combat._

« Yuuri… »

_Péniblement et avec grandes difficultés, Yuuri se redressa, traînant Morgif sans avoir la force de le soulever plus haut. À chaque attaque que Adalbert tentait sur le Maoh, celui-ci l'évitait grâce à son épée qui le tirait dans un sens ou l'autre, lui permettant de ne pas se faire toucher, bien que c'état de justesse._

« Il glisse comme une anguille ! » _grogna le blond._

« Yuuri ! » _s'écria Conrad qui avait réussit à s'extirper de sa prison de pierre._

_Alors que le jeune Maoh essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups de son adversaire, ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Conrad dont il n'avait pas entendu l'appel. Il était si heureux qu'il soit vivant et qu'il ait pu le revoir. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était du côté de ceux qui étaient contre lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas revenir avec eux. Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il soit capable de trouver la réponse à n'importe laquelle d'entre elle._

_Tandis que son regard était dans le vide et ses pensées ailleurs, une image vint à ses yeux et elle n'avait rien à voir avec les évènements qui se déroulaient et dont il faisait parti de façon absente. Une fille. Enfin, une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blanc bleuté. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils auraient pu être transparents et desquels coulait un flot de larmes._

_Il finit par se ressaisir et se remit en position de défense. Il se prépara alors à la nouvelle attaque que le blond se préparait à faire._

« Arrête, Adalbert ! » _s'époumona de nouveau Conrad._

« Crève, gamin ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas tuer Julia !? L'âme de Yuuri est celle de Julia ! » _cria Conrad dans l'espoir vain de faire s'arrêter Adalbert._

_Ses paroles eurent cependant l'effet escompté, car Adalbert s'arrêta brusquement en plein dans son attaque, à quelques pas à peine de Yuuri qui n'avait même pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour se protéger. Il resta un moment figé comme ça, ne croyant pas aux paroles du brun, mais finit par tourner la tête vers ce dernier, une mine troublée se peignant sur son visage, tandis que des souvenirs de Julia lui revenaient en tête, l'assaillant._

« La fiancée d'Adalbert… La personne la plus important pour Conrad… L'âme de Julia…, » _murmura le jeune Maoh pour lui-même._

« L'âme de Julia… ? »

_C'est à ce moment que les alliés du Maoh réussirent à se libérer de leur prison alors que T-Zou et Yozak donnait un dernier coup dans la grille. Voyant les trois hommes venir à leur rencontre en courant, Adalbert finit par réagir après leur avoir lancé un regard de biais._

« Voyons voir si tu es vraiment comme Julia. »

« Hein ? Mais non ! Arrête, Adalbert ! »

« Yuuri ! » _s'écrièrent en choeur Wolfram et Conrad en voyant le blond s'enfuir avec le Maoh._

_Mais c'était peine perdue. Adalbert l'avait déjà prit par le poignet et le traînait sans douceur derrière lui en courant, ne se souciant déjà plus des personnes qui les entouraient. Yuuri avait beau protester et tirer sur son propre poignet pour s'échapper de l'étreinte de l'homme, ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et continua à le traîner dans les couloirs de l'arène. À chacun des soldats qu'ils croisaient, Adalbert avait tôt fait de les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant de poursuivre son chemin comme si rien n'avait interrompu leur course._

_Ils finirent alors par tomber sur une pièce fermée que le blond ouvrit à la volée avant d'y jeter le Maoh qui se cogna contre le mur. D'un mouvement violent, l'homme referma la porte et tendit l'oreille pour savoir si les personnes qui les avaient poursuivit les suivaient encore._

« Adalb…, » _commença Yuuri._

« Tais-toi ! »

_Tandis que le Maoh se taisait, il entendit des pas précipités claquer sur le sol de pierre et s'éloigner ensuite, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient en train de courir après un fantôme. Puis, après avoir attendu quelques instants pour en être certain, il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui était debout dans la pièce qui se trouvait à être les vestiaires où ils auraient pu se changer avant que cette partie du tournoi ne commence._

_Avec une certaine appréhension non cachée, Yuuri observait le blond sans savoir quoi dire ou comment réagir. Adalbert fit alors un pas vers lui, mais le brun recula d'un pas par réflexe, s'adossant maintenant au mur qui l'empêchait de reculer plus. Il jeta un regard en arrière de lui avant de le rediriger vers l'homme qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui._

« Je… »

« Il me semble t'avoir dit de te taire, » _siffla l'homme entre ses dents._

_Il fit encore quelques pas en sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres qui les sépare, faisant déglutir bruyamment le jeune Maoh qui tatonna le mur comme pour trouver par quel bord il devait se glisser pour être hors de portée de l'homme. Ce dernier le considéra du regard un bon moment, se rappelant la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Conrad sur le terrain._

« Alors tu es Julia… Enfin, tu as son âme… Pourtant tu n'as rien d'elle. Elle, elle était une femme forte, mais toi, tu n'es qu'un être faible. Comment pourrais-tu réellement avoir son âme ? C'est absurde. Pas quelqu'un comme toi. »

« Mais je… »

« Ferme-la ! »

_Pour une troisième fois, le jeune homme se tût en jetant un nouveau regard de côté. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait. Et puis, il n'avait pas non plus été mis au courant du fait qu'il avait en lui l'âme de la personne qui était la plus chère aux yeux d'Adalbert et de Conrad._

« Ferme-la, ferme-la, ferme-la ! » _fit Adalbert bien que le jeune homme ne parlait plus._

_Il attrapa le jeune homme par le bras avant de le lancer contre l'un des bancs qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Le brun allait se redresser en se tenant les côtes qui avaient subit un choc contre le bord du banc lorsque le blond le prit par le cou pour le hisser et le coucher contre le banc._

_Le jeune homme essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme, se tortillant sous la poigne de l'homme qui était avec évidence beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il ne sut donc pas se déprendre, alors que les doigts de l'homme se resserraient sur son chandail. Il le somma de rester tranquille, ce que Yuuri ne fit pas, l'envie de s'en tirer indemne faisant fi de la demande d'Adalbert qui sentait que sa patience atteignait bientôt sa limite._

_Et ce fut le cas. Il porta sa main au cou de Yuuri en resserrant graduellement sa poigne pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de se débattre et se laisser faire comme toute personne censée l'aurait fait. Puis, lorsque le Maoh fut finalement un peu plus calme, il le retourna brusquement sur le ventre sans que le jeune brun ne comprenne réellement pourquoi._

« Voyons voir si vraiment tu es comme Julia. »

_Ayant soudainement peur de comprendre ce que voulait lui faire l'homme, Yuuri ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre, mais d'une main, Adalbert avait attrapé ses deux poignets en l'empêchant de se retourner. Puis, il abaissa brusquement le pantalon et le boxer du Maoh avant d'en faire autant avec les siens, bien qu'avec un peu plus de douceur._

_Sous lui, Yuuri continuait de se débattre avec désespoir et même si il savait qu'il ne pourrait certainement rien faire. Un sourire sadique étirant les lèvres de l'homme, il se pencha légèrement vers lui en collant son torse contre le dos de Yuuri et porta sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille du Maoh._

« T'inquiète pas, ça fait toujours au moins un peu mal la première fois. »

« S'il te plait, non…, » _geint Yuuri, tandis que ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus mous._

_Le blond ne teint pas le moins du monde compte des protestations du plus jeune qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Son sourire ne fit que plus s'étirer. Non, il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement, alors qu'il se prétendait être celui qui avait la même âme que sa fiancée. Il fallait qu'il lui montre qu'il ne méritait pas d'être comparé à elle._

_Sans la moindre douceur, il plaqua les hanches du jeune homme contre le banc, le forçant à s'arrêter de bouger. Puis, sans prévenir, sans qu'aucune préparation en soit faite, il le pénétra avec violence, soutirant un cri de douleur de la part du Maoh qui avait l'impression qu'il allait se déchirer en deux vu la vive douleur qui l'animait. _

_Il dû se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour retenir une nouveau cri lorsque Adalbert commença à lui donner de brusques coups de buttoir. Contrairement à ce qui se serait passé si il avait été préparé un tant soit peu, la douleur ne s'évanouit pas pour laisser place au plaisir qu'il aurait dû y prendre lui aussi. Au contraire, à chaque mouvement que faisait l'homme, sa douleur était plus vive. Il avait bien l'impression qu'il allait y rester tout simplement. Que lorsque le blond aurait finit sa sale besogne, qu'il allait être étendu mort sur le banc, sans vie. Qu'il ne resterait plus que le corps meurtris du nouveau Maoh qui n'aurait pas fait long feu au pouvoir_.

_Adalbert, lui, ignorait toute la douleur que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme. En fait, non, il se doutait parfaitement que ce dernier devait en être à envier la mort. Mais il ne considérait pas que sa douleur soit comparable à la sienne. À celle que lui avait éprouvé à la perte de sa fiancée et qu'il éprouvait toujours à présent, sa vieille cicatrice ne se refermant jamais. Des larmes de peine et de rage se formaient dans ses yeux sans qu'elles ne veuillent s'en échapper._

_Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il avait conscience de la souffrance du jeune brun, il ne s'arrêta pas. Même si il n'avait pas l'impression de réellement tirer une quelconque satisfaction à ce qu'il faisait, il ne s'arrêta pas. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il pouvait bien finir._

_Plusieurs coups de buttoir s'en suivirent. Un filet de sang commença à couler le long de la jambe du Maoh qui ne pouvait que subir et qui avait arrêté de se débattre. Puis, l'homme finit par se libérer dans l'intimité du brun dans un râle rauque. Lentement, le blond se retira avant de remettre ses vêtements en place._

_Yuuri, lui, resta là. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour se rhabiller. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour s'enfuir. Il ne jeta même pas un seul regard à l'homme qui s'était redressé en silence sans rien rajouter. Il resta figé là, sa tête posée de côté sur le banc et des larmes dévalant ses joues de ses yeux bruns, fixant un point invisible sur le mur qui lui faisait face d'un regard totalement absent._

« Je…, » _voulut commencer Adalbert en se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il avait fait._

_Comme si Yuuri était finalement éveillé de son rêve, ayant volontairement mit son esprit en arrêt pendant l'éternité qu'avait duré sa torture, il tourna son regard vers l'homme qui se figea sous le regard affligé de l'adolescent. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait réellement excuser la faute qu'il avait commise sous son élan de colère._

_Il détourna le regard, tandis que le Maoh continuait à le fixer. Puis, en ajoutant un désolé muet, Adalbert s'enfui en laissant la porte entrouverte, espérant que quelqu'un pourrait bien trouver le Maoh._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Yuuri n'avait toujours pas bougé. Même si il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait se relever et s'en aller après s'être rhabillé vu qu'aucun danger ne planait sur sa tête à présent, il resta encore là en se mettant de nouveau à fixer un point invisible sur le mur avant que, quelques minutes plus tard, on finit par le découvrir dans le même état que celui dans lequel Adalbert l'avait laissé. _

« Yuuri ! » _s'époumona Conrad en entrant dans la pièce et se précipitant sur le corps amorphe du Maoh._

« Yuuri ! » _fit Wolfram qui était le seul à avoir accompagné le brun, les autres cherchant ailleurs._

_En entendant son nom, Yuuri leva les yeux vers Wolfram qui venait d'entrer, puis vers Conrad qui le tenait dans ses bras après l'avoir rhabillé. Il le regarda pendant un bon moment, le regard dans le vide avant de se rendre compte de qui il était, ne l'ayant pas encore reconnu._

« Yuuri, est-ce que ça va !? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait !? » _s'insurgea Conrad avant de se retourner vers Wolfram qui était à quelques pas. _« Wolfram ! Vas chercher les autres et préparez-vous à quitter Grand Shimaron ! Je vous amènerai Yuuri. »

« Mais.. ! Oui ! » _fit le blond en jetant un dernier regard à Yuuri avant de partir en courant._

« Conrad, » _sourit faiblement le Maoh qui n'avait pas quitté le brun du regard_. « Tu es revenu, hein. Tu es de notre côté maintenant et tu vas revenir à Shin Makoku ? »

_Conrad resta un bon moment sans répondre. Il ne savait pas si il devait réellement accepter la demande de Yuuri ou la refuser comme il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il commença par détourner le regard avant de le poser de nouveau vers le jeune homme qui attendait une réponse, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux._

« Oui. »

« Merci…, » _souffla le Maoh dans un sourire avant de perdre connaissance._

_Le brun lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Puis, il se leva en tenant le jeune homme dans ses bras, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, tandis que la tête du Maoh était venue se loger contre sa poitrine. Il resta un moment comme ça, sans bouger à regarder le jeune homme._

« Je suis désolé, » _murmura Conrad avant d'ajouter_, « Yuuri. »

_Il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, profitant de l'absence de tout témoin, et sorti ensuite de la pièce avec le jeune homme dans ses bras, évitant soigneusement de faire des rencontres qui l'empêcheraient d'avancer avec le Maoh pour sortir de l'arène afin de rejoindre Wolfram et les autres qui ne devaient plus que les attendre avec le coffre._


End file.
